In the past, when an inquiry is made from an electronics device comprising, for example, a Bluetooth wireless communication block, to peripheral devices, the following processing is performed.
The master enters the transmission (TX) state through the transfer of packets for inquiry at every, for example, 312.5 μsec, and 625 μsec after the time of this transmission, makes a transition from the transmission (TX) state to the reception (RX) state in order to receive packets for response to inquiries.
The slave enters the reception (RX) state in order to receive a packet for an inquiry from the master during a period of, for example 11.25 msec, and 1.28 sec after the time of this reception enters the transmission (TX) state in order to transmit a packet in response to the inquiry, or enters the next reception (RX) state. By means of this inquiry, the master can acquire the address BDADDR within the network from the slave.